


This is why I should not be alone...

by Addie_D_123



Series: Stop running from your past and start running towards your future... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123





	This is why I should not be alone...

"This is why I should not be alone..."

  
she yells to the empty room. Alone in her shit little apartment she was ready to crawl out of her skin. Nothing could keep her interest, not books or television. The music she was playing wasn't nearly fast enough or loud enough to shut off her brain. Biting on her fingers and swigging out of a bottle of vodka her senses dulled a bit. But the demon in her chest was still slowly chewing its way out, tearing at her insides with its tiny razor sharp teeth.  
  
Smoking another cigarette, her eyes burning in the dark like the smoldering ash. Her heart pounding, clenching her fists until her nails cut half moon lines into her palms.  
Pacing the floor, she goes to the window and looks out. Another perfectly clear and calm blue-black night.  
  
"Fuck this is London, where is all the rain?" she asks her own shadow posted up against the wall behind her.  
  
Running back to her bed, she crawls underneath it and retrieves a little black lacquered box. Lying across the floor she slowly lifts the lid and pulls out a photo, looking at it briefly and pressing it against her chest. Underneath it, a shiny hunting knife with a decorative opal inlay. She grasps the knife lovingly.  
  
"Time to play."  
  
Carefully placing the photo back in the box, she grabs her bag and runs out the door. Slamming it behind her she disappears, the night swallowing her whole.


End file.
